red_dimoandfandomcom-20200213-history
The "New" Red Dimoand
Back with La Muerte: W.D: Hello, starlight. I'm so glad you're back. Now that this little game of yours is over. did you have fun, did you get it out of your system? La Muerte: Well... W.D: Good, Now that you're here. I will never let you go again. La Muerte found herself in a white bubble. it went to a red room. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- the next day: La Muerte got some rest. the family was in the room with her. Selena: Buenos Dias, mama La Muerte: hi guys! you came, thank you for coming! Imelda: De Na, Mama! who are these little people in the room? La Muerte: These are peddled. they use to make this for me when i lived here. they live under the floor. Selena: So, mom. while we're here. can you give us a tour? La Muerte: Well, i can't. sorry. But you may have to do something for me. Selena: Yea........ La Muerte: Since the diamonds think you're me..... She already knew what her mother was gonna ask her. Selena: No, not doing it! La Muerte: Please, Mija! Selena: Mom, Just because i went on trial for you. It doesn't mean i am you. La Muerte: please? Looks like selena had no choice. Selena: Fine! But only till you get the chance to tell white you're red! La Muerte: Deal! Selena: Good. Now, what do i have to do? La Muerte: Goldie. selena is being me, she's your boss now! Selena: Ok, what do i have to do or say? Goldie: well, you have to wear this outfit. Selena looked at the outfit. it was red and beautiful, it wasn't a dress and that was another Selena like about it. Selena: Oh, I'm keeping this! be right back! oh right! hmmm...peddles, make me a dressing room. the peddles obeyed. selena went in and changed. when she came out, she looked like was a diamond! Imelda: Wow, you look amazing! Ernesto: yea. you look............I have no words for how beautiful you look right now! Oscar: wow! He looked at a picture of red and then looked at Selena. Oscar: I can't see the differences. Imelda laughed. Imelda: Sis, you look......I have no words. so I just gonna say so amazing and beautiful! Selena: Thanks! Victoria: well, all she needs now is a makeover! Selena: ok. Just then, there was a knock. it was Yellow's Goldie. Y.G: Red Diamond, my Diamond has requested your presence in the extraction chamber. Selena: o......k, Victoria. we can do this later. love you guys! La Muerte: Bae, Goldie has to with you. Selena: Ok, Let's go, Gold. Selena, Goldie, and Yellow Goldie walk through a yellow hallway. Selena's enters a room, Yellow is there. Yellow: Red Selena: Hi, Yellow. Cool sauna. Yellow: It's new. Have a seat. Selena uses her powers to flow on the sit Yellow: so, you met white? Selena: Well, No. My mom and i switch forms before we left. But i kinda did. But she didn't let my mom talk. And Two and a half words isn't enough. We still need to talk to White about healing all the corrupted Gods and Goddess! Yellow: Hmm. Good luck. White never leaves her head these days, and she never lets anyone in -- except you, I guess. It's so unfair. I have hundreds of successful crystal system colonies, but you get to see her because your one colony is a failure! Selena: Maybe you should just... fail? Yellow laughs Yellow: Oh, Red, you always did have quite a knack for making me laugh. You're almost worth the trouble. Selena sighs. The Diamond Chime starts playing again. Yellow Diamond starts draining all the water out from her form. Yellow: I've got to check on the latest Citrine production reports. Selena: What should I do about White? I still need to talk to her about helping the corrupted Gems. The Diamond Chime plays. Blue Goldie appears at the doorway next to Goldie. B.G: Red Diamond, my Diamond has requested your presence. Selena, Goldie and Blue Goldie walk down a blue hallway. Selena: We barely talked about White at all. She had to rush to do a report, and I couldn't go with her. I get there, like, busy, 'cause they're dictators and everything, but I need more time! I should have asked her what she was doing after the Citron thing! Goldie: She'll be at that for a while. Yellow Diamond oversees all aspects of Gems production on every single one of her colonies. And when she's not doing that, she's off with her army, conquering the next one. Selena: What about a day off? they walk towards the door as Blue Goldie activates it. Selena sees a figure on the wall, blinking its eye. They then proceed to walk inside the room. B.G: Blue Diamond is just up the stairs. I'll wait for you here. Blue Diamond sighs. She then sees Selena standing in front of her. Blue: you're here! Come in! Selena runs and jumps into the pool, laughing. Blue Diamond watches as she emerges from the water. Selena: yea! It's funny I end up going to space to swim. Blue laughs. Blue: You haven't changed. So silly. So small. Selena: I'm not done growing. I'm not sure I can catch up to you and Yellow, though. Blue: I'm glad you're and your mother are back......Selena! Selena was shocked! the diamonds never called Selena or her mother by their names. Selena: you said my name! Blue: It's such a funny-sounding name. You're so creative, Selena. Does your mother Remember when I let you name that batch of Pyrite "Fools Gold? Selena: I don't think she does. Blue: Oh. Does she remember the game we used to play here? Selena shakes her head Blue: We had such fun together -- Your mother and I and Yellow and White. Selena: you guys were here? Blue: She would stand underwater, all the way at the bottom, and sing. And we would be above the surface trying to guess the song. Selena: Can we do that right now? Maybe after, we can talk White into coming back to Earth with us. Blue: No. We stopped coming here together after she left. That was the start of Era 2. No one wanted to be here -- not with her empty spot. It was so quiet. Selena: I know you guys have colony stuff to do, but we should spend more time together. The Diamond Chime begins to play. Blue Goldie is standing at the edge of the pool. B.G: My apologies, my Diamond, but your next appointment. Blue sighs Blue: -Of course. Selena; Wait! I wanted to talk to you about White. Blue: later, selena Blue Diamond climbs out of the pool and the water drains out from the pool, leaving selena flat on her stomach at the bottom of the pool. Selena sighs. She and Goldie walk back to La Muerte's room. Selena sighs again Selena: This is so weird. Was this some sort of spa day or something? And what about Red? Mom, Did you have a job here or did you just sit in a room while they were off doing whatever? La Muerte: Before my colony, i used to throw massive balls. Selena: you were a juggler?! La Muerte laughs La Muerte: No -- Well, Kinda. But i would also throw parties for the other Diamonds to mark their many accomplishments. Every member of every court would show up to bask in the presence of all four Diamonds. Imelda: Even white came? Goldie: Oh, yes! Huh. I wonder what's even become of your mother's court. Selena falls stomach down onto the floor. The floor activates under her and a bunch of Pebbles climbs on top of her. Selena: What should i do, sis? Hey, Pebbles, can you help me? Who was Red? What did she do? And why does this feel so... Familiar? Selena looks at some pictures of her mother's past and sings. Selena; Familiar, Why is this so familiar? Familiar. Like something I used to know Familiar. Staring up at the ceiling Familiar, I swear that I know this feeling Imelda and the peddles sing Both: Where everybody wants me to be mom (Wants me to be mom, wants me to be mom) And everything I do, I do it wrong (I do it wrong, I do it wrong) That she used to throw a tantrum Insisting that "Hey, I'm a diamond too" Imelda: I bet she drove them crazy all the time (Crazy all the time) They love her but they're leaving her behind With more important places they should be Selena: Than hanging out with someone just like me Oh I'll get them all together in one place And once we're all together face to face I'll show them all the error of their ways And stop their spread of terror across space they stop singing. Just then, Selena had an idea! Selena: I know what we should do! Papa, Remember back when I was little and maybe kind of annoying, and I couldn't come along on adventures? You guys would still drop everything to hang out with me! That's Red Diamond! I know I can do this! Just watch -- I'm gonna throw a huge ball, and I'm gonna invite everyone! -------------------------------------------------------------------